


The Special Kind of Punishment

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Hot Sex, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexy Times, Strip Tease, Stripping, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Heath Burns finds himself in Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's office after a little prank goes horribly wrong. As a result, Bloodgood decides to take the only thing Heath loves so dearly as payback. And it's one that he won't see coming.





	The Special Kind of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I for once, do not own Monster High or any of the characters from the show. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. I was gonna post this on my Monster High Smut Shots story, but I decided to do this as an individual story. And wouldn't you know it? It'll be starring an unusual couple: Heath Burns and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Yeah, it's gonna be a little cougar-nailing fic here, so take a load off, kick back and enjoy!

Heath Burns was shaking around in his knees. He couldn't imagine of the trouble he was in right now. He was so scared that he was this close to wetting himself in his denims. But he was even more scared when she stared at the lead headmistress at Monster High, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. She was standing next to the office door when she pointed the door to a scared Heath.

"You are in so much trouble," Bloodgood scowled. "In my office, now!"

"Got it, ma'am..." Heath nodded with a gulp as he entered the office.

After taking his seat, Headmistress Bloodgood strangely locked the door beside her and approached her desk. She stared right at Heath sternly.

"Heath Burns, what were you thinking!?" Bloodgood shouted as her icy blue eyes turned to silver.

"Before you tell me, hear me out that it was an accident, a prank gone bad!" Heath exclaimed. "I really didn't know that firework would come straight for your horse! It just shot that way, honestly!"

However, Bloodgood wasn't buying it.

"Oh, really?" Bloodgood raised your eyebrow. "Then why did your box of fireworks that I saw in your locker say, 'Property of Heath Burns'?"

"I don't know, maybe Invisi Billy wrote it there while I wasn't looking?" Heath lied.

"Honestly, why can't you stop pulling pranks and be a little more mature for once?!" She sighed.

"Sorry, I can't help myself!" Heath shrugged. "It's just the way that I am. After all, Invisi Billy taught me about prank-playing so much!"

"Seriously, Heath...?" Bloodgood blushed in anger and stress.

"Is that a trick question?" Heath raised his eyebrow.

"No..." She said, blushing in embarrassment. "As you know, as my title of headless headmistress of this school, I cannot let anyone go unpunished," Bloodgood replied as she got out of her seat and approached me. "So just to teach you a little lesson, I'm here to take something you love away from you."

"Oh, no! Not my fireworks!" Heath begged. "Anybody but those please!"

"Relax, I'm not gonna take away your fireworks!" Bloodgood groaned.

"You're not?" Heath gasped. "Well, what are you gonna take?"

"Just a little something you have dearly." Bloodgood smirked.

"What's that?" He gulped.

With no one around to watch this, Headmistress Bloodgood shocked him when she suddenly sat on Heath's lap in a very suggestive way. The flamebringer's jaw had immediately dropped as a result. He was so shocked at her salacious action towards him. With no words left to say, Bloodgood took Heath's chin and brought his face up to hers, replacing her scary glare with a seductive glare.

With Heath's heart beating in full firepower, Bloodgood gave her a whispering response:

"I'm here to take your virginity..."

And just like that, Headmistress Bloodgood kissed him out of nowhere. Heath's eyeballs were bulging right out of his sockets as her tongue slipped in right inside his mouth, swimming with warm passion. Heath could never recall getting kissed like that in his whole entire life.

The kiss consumed Heath so dearly, he returned it with twice the passion. Heath knew this was so wrong. I mean, this was her headless headmistress he was kissing. Something inside him told Heath he shouldn't do it, but somehow, he couldn't help himself. All he thought right now was kissing all over this hot gore-geous older woman passionately. Heath's hands was all over her like a pack of wild bees. He kept on rubbing every portion from her shoulder, down on her back and straight down on her lips. He even got in a little assgrab for good measure.

"Oh, Heath..." Bloodgood moaned a little.

"Mmmmm, you like that, huh...?" Heath whispered back.

"Not as much as you're gonna like this..." Bloodgood whispered back.

"Oh...?" He raised his eyebrow.

As she broke off the kiss between her and Heath, Bloodgood got Heath's surprise good by taking her coat and white collared shirt and stripped it off completely, revealing a FF-cup lacy white bra. The display brought Heath's face blushing like the entire sun itself.

"Whoa..." Heath gasped in response.

"You like...?" Bloodgood smirked as she giggled.

With nothing to say, Heath nodded in unison, being turned on at the moment.

"Well, I'll show you more..." She winked as she got off his lap.

Just to give him a little show and tease, Bloodgood bent over for him as she got her hand on her black leggings. Slowly and gently, she took off her leggings, rolling them down to her feet. Heath ended up taking a good look at her white laced panties, which melded very well to her curvaceous hips. Her long legs shone greatly from the sun, which captivated Heath's precious auburn eyes like an expensive jewel.

Heath was getting really hard seeing this hot image before him flash in his mind. By now, he was tugging on his crotch, getting harder and harder with every grip. He was getting so hard that his special little man was aching to get out of his pants for sure. Right now, he must imagine what Headless Headmistress Bloodgood looked like without those lacy bra and panties.

"How's that...?" She asked him seductively.

"That's sooooooo good..." Heath panted.

"Not as good as this is..." She whispered as she got down on her knees.

Resting her hand across his lap, Bloodgood got a hold of his pants, focusing mainly on the zipper. She teased him more by zipping his pants and pulling them down carefully.

Right at her face, Heath's erected 10-inch cock emerged through the fabric. Headmistress Bloodgood couldn't help but blush uncontrollably at this sight. He looked so lung like the little tree of life that was planted right behind Monster High. She could imagine the things she wanted to do to that hard, throbbing manhood of his. With a sight like this, Bloodgood licked her lips all over, awaiting the appetite she was gonna soon have.

She got herself started by grasping on his groin and give the tip of his head a very teasing lick. She licked and circled him all around right before shoving her entire mouth inside him. She carefully paced herself a little, bobbing her head up and down carefully. Bloodgood wanted to make sure that she didn't choke herself in an instant. She was very careful on the pace she was going. While she kept on sucking him off, Bloodgood used her right hand and massaged Heath's entire scrotum, rubbing them in a very circular motion.

Heath's eyes nearly rolled up to his head in total pleasure. She felt a little spazz around his hips, especially when Bloodgood circled her tongue all around his tip again. The sensation was so strong that Heath clung onto the chair in total control. He clung on so tightly that his fingertips was this close to poking a whole through the fabric. He let out one satiated sigh, loving this kind of pleasure that was shot through his insides. But he wanted Bloodgood to step it up a little.

"Faster... ohhhhhh, keep going..." Heath moaned uncontrollably.

Giving out the signal, Bloodgood started sucking faster and rubbing harder, leaving his hips jerking once more. The headmistress was careful not to have that throbbing erection touch her gag reflex.

Right about now, Heath's pre-cum suddenly leaked out of his penis, leaving her to lick it off in a very teasing way. The ecstacy was getting right to Headmistress Bloodgood, who started stroking him off instantly to more moans. She stuck her tongue out, hoping to get every part of his seed shot out of his little man. She was gonna leave him drained and dehydrated long enough for him to pass out. Luckily, Heath wanted more from her, even though this intense handjob wasn't enough for him. Of course, Bloodgood knew that.

After a couple of strokes, Heath had lost it.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum...!" He screamed.

Somehow, a huge blobby jolt of cum shot out of him, reaching as high as only 18 inches.

The stream shot all over Bloodgood's entire face, leaving her in quite a sticky mess. Even though it felt a little disgusting, she always dreamed of feeling someone's hot load blast her right across the face, especially when it was one of the attractive male students of this school. After licking up the rest of his seed across his tip, he looked up to an already-beat Heath.

"Mmmm, you taste quite spicy there." Bloodgood smirked.

"Thanks..." Heath panted as the headmaster continued to lick the rest of the cum off his erection.

After she was done, she got back up, still leaving Heath in the chair. Indicating by her already-wet panties, Bloodgood knew that she still wanted some of Heath's hard cock. But she decided to tease him even more by grabbing her bra, unhooking every strap one-by-one.

"So, you wanna see them?" Bloodgood seductively said.

"Soooo bad..." Heath nodded.

Smiling a bit slyly, Bloodgood undid the hooks to her bra and teasingly took them off, revealing her curvy 36 FF breasts to him. Heath was panting like the dog that he was, being fed on by the images of his very busty headmaster. It was the first time that Heath had ever saw a hot topless rack quite like hers before. For a beautifully attractive mature woman quite like Headmistress Bloodgood, she definitely had it going on.

"So, you like it?" She smirked at him.

Once again, there was no answer from Heath. He was too excited by this moment to ever speak. So all he did was nod in response.

"Well, if so, here's more..." She whispered.

Bloodgood had turned around once more, bending over for Heath to see. She got her hands on those white lacy panties of hers, which was stretched out due to her curvaceous hips. Gently and nicely, she slid them down to her legs, which made Heath breathless. He was now breathless of those succulent hip curves, those smooth-as-silk legs, and that perfectly shaved womanhood bending over before him.

That scene got him stroking his cock over, jacking off just to keep it hard for Bloodgood to ride.

"Ohhhh man, you're sooooo hot..." Heath moaned out to her.

"Well, you're the first to say that in front of me." Bloodgood giggled as she blushed.

After the pyromaniac was done stroking, the headmaster had approached Heath yet again, sitting on top his lap once more.

"I hope you're ready for more of your punishment..." Bloodgood whispered to Heath.

"Please do, miss..." Heath whispered back.

With a smirk, Bloodgood positioned herself over his erection, and squatted down on top of his 10 inches with a moaning hiss.

"Ohhhhhh...!" She moaned, feeling the pain a little.

As Heath grabbed onto her hips in total control, Bloodgood bounced her hips rhythmically as she started impaling her groin through his erection. Heath felt like he was getting slammed with a 25-pound weight through his crotch. But it was actually worth it since Bloodgood was getting a kick out of jumping his hard 10-inch bone. He even got a thrill of seeing Bloodgood's 36 FF breasts bouncing up and down in motion. Bloodgood even managed to lower her upper body down so that she could have her breasts all towards Heath's face. The flamebringer snook in one great squeeze out of her chest, which looked so tight and firm like a comfy pillow. Or a melon-shaped water balloon. With those big breasts right in the pyromaniac's face, Heath felt like a total deer trapped in her headlights.

"Ohhhh, yesss...!" Bloodgood moaned out. "Ahhh, fuck!"

With such an evil smile, Heath got a grab of her buttocks as he thrusted upwards, leaving her to moan more loudly than ever. She had the most firmest booty that Heath ever saw or grabbed on. Her hips looked more grabbable than her ample boobs, squeezing them until he couldn't squeeze no more. It was so tight, Heath felt like he was squeezing two basketballs together until they popped. He was pumping that ass hard and nice until it was bigger and bulgier than her entire breast size combined. Who knew in his mind that Headmistress Bloodgood was such a good rider? After all, she always spent her entire childhood straddling her pet stallion, Nightmare. So she definitely put her good riding technique to use. Right now, Bloodgood grew an extra ass-size, being pumped out by Heath's cock for a long duration of time.

She then slowed down on the riding just to catch her breath, although it was not for long. Bloodgood looked down on him with such desperate seduction in her eyes.

"Please, take me on the table..." She whispered back.

"Are... you sure?" Heath said, panting for his life.

"Yes!" Bloodgood begged nicely. "Please fuck me, Heath! I want you to take me hard!"

"As you wish, headmaster..." Heath winked at her.

Getting her approval, Heath got out of the chair and picked Headmistress Bloodgood with surprising strength. He carefully placed her on top of the table, while he took the time to get his jacket and shirt off. When his shirt was taken off, Bloodgood was taken back by Heath's impressive abdomen. For a fit scrawny guy, Heath was quite a hunk when it came to his six pack.

Positioning his erection around her clit, Heath charged himself straight into the headmistress, making her moan loudly. Heath kept in a steady pace, thrusting her nice and slow while Headmistress Bloodgood took the time to gaze at Heath's gleaming abs. Sure, most of the men she had dated had just stocky bodies and skinny figures, but she never imagined Heath having the abs of a total Greek god. Bloodgood always found men with six-packs as a total turn-on, and Heath Burns had fitten right in that category. Taking a total pounding like a champ, the headmistress clung right to Heath's sweaty yellow skin as a way to control her loud moans. But somehow, this steady pace wasn't doing her much. Bloodgood wanted Heath to step it up a bit.

"Oh, Heath!" She moaned a bit loudly. "Unnnh... faster, please!"

With her words true, Heath increased his speed as he thrusted her faster. The sweat that was gleaming around his body made perfect lubrication for Heath, who started penetrating her more deeper. His cock was huge enough to even reach Bloodgood's womb. When the headmistress clenched Heath's buttocks tightly, he pushed in tightly, leaving a trail of pre-cum squirting around her clit. Heath loved the way her breasts jiggled back and forth on the floor. Using his hands, he pressed both breasts together, squeezing, scrunching and massaging them even more. Just all of the squeezing she was feeling from this session made the headmaster extra horny for more. As he kept on squeezing her,

This somehow turned old for Heath pretty fast. After several missionary thrust, he looked down at Bloodgood, who was sweating bullets all around her face and totally bodacious nude body.

"How are you feeling?" Heath asked her.

"Great," Bloodgood winked back. "Wanna switch?"

"Sounds good." Heath smirked.

Displaying yet another smirk, Headmistress Bloodgood turned herself over, bending over on the table. To keep his interest up, Bloodgood smacked her own ass just to tease him and keep his erection up. It happened to work as Heath kept on shafing his member through this salacious act.

"Do you like it, Heath?" She teased in a flirtatious way.

"Oh ghoul, help me I do." Heath nodded while he stroke his erection. "Now keep still for daddy..."

"Okay, go easy..." She whispered back.

Grabbing her hips gently, Heath started thrusting in her ass instantly.

In Heath's standpoint, Bloodgood's walls were the tightest he had ever felt. With hard furious thrustings like that, Heath was looking to burst her dam wide open. He paced himself ultra-fast, leaving him no time to rest up. Apparently, Heath didn't care if he grew out of breath as long as he was screwing Bloodgood's brains doggy-style. Using his best right hand, Heath smacked Bloodgood right in the ass, leaving his handprint printed around that fine curvaceous tush of hers. His smacks definitely turned her on very more. In fact, while Heath was still fucking her, she begged to get her ass smacked again.

"Oh yes!" Bloodgood moaned. "Get that ass!"

With total oblige, Heath smacked her ass once more. Right now, her ass was turning firey red each passing second. Heath was wrecking her ass until he couldn't possibly take it anymore. His thrusts started speeding up pretty fast, which increased the headmistresses' moans tenfold. She was lucky nobody was hearing this, or else there would be a major scandal in this school. All of this pacing and thrusting was making Heath's hair light up in flames, alongside his entire body sweating like crazy. He felt something shake inside him, like something was about to explode. He couldn't possibly think about doing the impossible to his own headmistress.

But with the poundings her ass had been taken first-hand, Heath had finally done the unthinkable.

"I'M CUMMING!" Heath shouted.

With one final thrust, a big jolt of his seed shot out, inserting Bloodgood right through her walls. She clung to the desk, feeling every silky sensation that came through the tip of his cock. Heath filled her up all the way to her womb until he was all dried out of cum. He filled her up so much that some of his seed began leaking out of her clit and gleamed all the way down to her legs. A huge ecstatic blush had came through Headmistress Bloodgood's face, knowing that Heath's seed was firmly planted inside of her. Luckily, she wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant since she had taken her birth control pill before coming to school.

Heath became exhausted as he collapsed on the chair, leaving Headmistress Bloodgood re-dressed with a smile on her face.

"Well, you were definitely unlike any other man I've been with before," Bloodgood smirked. "That was amazing."

"No kidding." Heath nodded. "I think I've lost some feeling in my groin."

"Hopefully, you've learned your lesson from here, Mr. Burns." Bloodgood replied before getting her shirt back on, while getting serious with her student. "I'll let you go for now, but if these little 'accidents' occur again, It'll be detention for a whole month. Are we clear on that?"

"Got it, Bloodgood." Heath nodded again as he put on his pants.

"Good." She nodded back. "Now head back to class."

With her approval, Heath raced out of her office and headed off.

Bloodgood, on the other hand, went back to her chair and pulled out a cigarette. She then lit it up with a lighter and let out a huge puff of smoke, which made her feel relieved.

"I really do love my job..." She sighed, as she continued to enjoy the rest of the day.

To be honest, it was definitely worth the punishment that she gave Heath.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I wish I was Heath Burns in the situation that he's in! That was sooooooo HAWT! Glad that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood got his virginity. It seems that every time I write Heath, it has him scoring every chick on there. Weird enough that he's definitely Monster High's residential man-whore when it comes to hot lemony fics.
> 
> Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated, ghouls! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!


End file.
